One fundamental problem related to using binocular displays based on waveguides in artificial reality systems is the vergence-accommodation conflict (VAC). Eyes of a user wearing a near-eye-display (NED) having a binocular display are always focused at a fixed distance where a waveguide in the binocular display forms an image, which is referred to as an accommodation. On the other hand, perception of depth is introduced only by the binocular disparity between the two displays, which is referred to as a vergence. Typically, the user of the NED having the binocular display feels fatigue in its eyes when a difference between the accommodation depth and the vergence depth is more than approximately 0.5 diopter. For example, if a waveguide display forms an image at 0.5 diopter (i.e., effective depth of 2 meters), the user's eyes would be focused at the accommodation depth of 2 meters. Then, a range of depths expressed by the binocular disparity that can be achieved without eye fatigue is from infinity to 1 meter from the user's eyes, i.e., between 0 diopter and approximately 1 diopter. Therefore, it is desirable to increase the depth range of displayed images without causing fatigue in user's eyes, i.e., the VAC in relation to the displayed images needs to be further mitigated in artificial reality systems.